


El placer de los dioses

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Instintos, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: Al ver su comportamiento, Wiss encierra a Goku y a Vegeta en su habitación por todo un día. Pero el príncipe luce distinto, algo le ocurre…—Sólo déjate llevar, Kakarotto…
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	El placer de los dioses

—Vegeta, ¿te sientes bien?—preguntaba el guerrero saiyajin criado en el planeta Tierra.

Ambos se encontraban entrenando bajo la mirada de Wiss, pero el menor no podía dejar de notar que su amigo de vez en cuando mostraba en su rostro una mueca un tanto extraña, como de una combinación entre dolor, cansancio, y otros estados que no pudo identificar. Llevaba rato gruñendo por lo bajo, y sus movimientos eran un poco más lentos, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo estar en esos momentos ahí luchando contra él.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldito insecto!—gritó con fuerza. Pero en esa voz grave había algo más. No se oía del mismo modo que siempre. Era distinta.

El menor realmente estaba preocupado. No era la primera vez que se ponía de ese modo, desde hace dos días que el príncipe se encontraba en ese estado tan raro. Pero cada ocasión que le preguntaba, él prácticamente escupía odio en forma de palabras.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo, sabandija inútil!—le recriminó. Se lanzó contra él, intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara. A pesar de que fue muy veloz, el otro guerrero logró esquivarlo. Así, de ese modo, retomaron su entrenamiento.

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, habían estado peleando transformados en súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin. Sus cabelleras se habían tornado azules casi desde el inicio. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente perlados de gotas de sudor, sus respiraciones eran irregulares y sus golpes cada vez más lentos. Todas sus energías ya casi se habían esfumado, sólo durarían unos minutos más si continuaban en ese ritmo.

El príncipe estaba atacando, pero el menor sólo esquivaba todos sus golpes. De un momento a otro, Goku desapareció, y apareció detrás de Vegeta sin que éste pudiera reaccionar. Lo abrazó por la espalda, apresando sus brazos con fuerza.

—Vegeta, dime, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Llevas días comportándote muy extraño. Casi no comes, te sofocas rápidamente durante el entrenamiento, y gruñes más que de costumbre, además de que te tocas muy seguido la parte baja del abdomen como si te doliera—dijo con preocupación. El de baja estatura estaba forcejeando demasiado por librarse, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y un leve gruñido que parecía como un ronroneo se escapaba de su garganta. El menor se percató de algo al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo tan cerca del suyo—. Vegeta, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? Tu cuerpo se siente muy caliente—preguntó inocentemente. El mayor abrió los ojos mientras un tenue sonrojo casi imperceptible teñía sus mejillas.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas, que ocasionó que el más alto lo soltara, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y empezó a lanzarle múltiples esferas de energía mientras levitaba cada vez más arriba. No dejaba de atacarlo, y el menor solamente se cubría el rostro con sus brazos. Algunas de las esferas llegaron a parar al suelo, destruyéndolo.

Realmente estaba furioso por el contacto que tuvo ese “cabeza hueca” con él. No, no se lo perdonaría. Era un gran atrevimiento el que tuvo.

—Suficiente—dijo Wiss.

Pero pareciera como si el príncipe no se quisiera detener, estaba tan ensimismado en su trabajo que no notó cuando el de cabellera blanca se acercó por detrás. Lo había golpeado para que cayera inconsciente.

Goku, tan sólo se dispersó todo el humo y polvo que se había provocado ante los insistentes ataques del mayor, pudo ver al príncipe cayendo, por lo que voló rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba y lo cargó en sus brazos. Mientras descendía para llegar al suelo, perdió su transformación, para que su cabellera se tornara azabache de nuevo.

— _Creo que Vegeta tiene fiebre. Debería cuidarlo mientras duerme, ya que despierto no dejará que lo ayude_ —prensó el de cabellera alborotada.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un manotazo que recibió en su rostro por parte de una mano enguantada. El príncipe había despertado rápidamente y lo había golpeado. Vegeta se incorporó velozmente, bajando de sus brazos.

—Kakarotto, eres un aprovechado—murmuró entre dientes.

—Vegeta, ¿por qué me pegas?—preguntó con un puchero.

—Eres un insolente, maldito insecto.

—Pero, Vegeta, yo sólo quería ayudarte…

—Yo no necesito tu lástima, sabandija inútil…

—Basta los dos… Deben aprender a convivir mejor—dijo serio el de piel celeste.

—Vegeta me odia—dijo Goku con su mano detrás de la nuca, riéndose nerviosamente.

—Por los destrozos que han causado—dijo refiriéndose a aquel jardín que ahora sólo eran múltiples cráteres—, deberán recibir un castigo. Mañana deberán hacer limpieza—dijo y después sonrió—. El señor Bills y yo iremos a la Tierra a comer. Volveremos mañana para imponerles su castigo.

El peliblanco comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos, a lo lejos se veía al dios de la destrucción algo impaciente.

—¿Y por qué no podemos ir nosotros también a la Tierra? Tengo mucha hambre—dijo el menor tocándose el estómago.

—Ustedes dos pasarán todo el día encerrados en su habitación, y todo el tiempo necesario para que se lleven mejor—dijo autoritario.

El príncipe tenía las notorias intenciones de reclamar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar siquiera una palabra, por un movimiento del báculo de Wiss, los dos aparecieron en aquella habitación que compartían.

Cayeron al suelo sentados, quejándose por el pequeño dolor. El mayor se tocó de nuevo la parte baja del abdomen, gruñendo con los ojos entrecerrados. El menor lo notó, por lo que lo tomó del hombro. Pero al hacerlo pudo sentir su temperatura muy elevada.

—¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, maldito infeliz!—le dijo molesto. Le dio un manotazo para que la alejara de sí y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla ésta simplemente no lo hacía, era como si estuviera atrancada.

Formó una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos, y la lanzó contra la puerta. Pero un extraño brillo verde cubrió la pared completa, absorbiendo la energía que arrojó, y que luego formó una onda que lo mandó hacia atrás.

—Vegeta, deja de esforzarte tanto. Si sigues de ese modo tu fiebre aumentará y…

—No tengo fiebre, maldita sea—le dijo. Se puso de pie, y caminó un poco, tocaba su abdomen constantemente, su rostro expresaba su incomodidad.

—Vegeta, yo…

—Cierra la… maldita boca—su voz era entrecortada, y eso causaba que la angustia del más alto aumentara. Se apoyó en la orilla de la cama con sus brazos, empezó a respirar de una manera irregular, y de vez en cuando dejaba de hacerlo, se reprimía en algo, pero el más alto no supo en qué.

—Vegeta, por lo menos toma una semilla del ermitaño, para que recuperes tus energías—le dijo con cautela para evitar que se molestara más. Le extendió su mano, en la cual había dos semillas. El príncipe tomó una, y las heridas que tenía por el entrenamiento de ese día desaparecieron, así como el hambre.

Pero algo seguía fuera de lugar, seguía mostrando esa incomodidad. Empezó a caminar con dificultad hacia el baño. Ante esto, el menor decidió darle privacidad, pero en el fondo seguía sumamente preocupado por él.

***

Vegeta ya había terminado de ducharse, pero seguía bajo la regadera, sintiendo el agua helada resbalando por todo su cuerpo, contrastando con el calor de éste. Aún con la llave abierta, se sentó en el suelo. Por más que lo quisiera su temperatura no disminuía…

Y estaba consciente de que no lo lograría de ese modo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración acelerada. Ya no podía resistirlo, era demasiado. Tomó su miembro erecto en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, lentamente, intentando calmar sus ansias.

Pero ese contacto no era suficiente, necesitaba más. El roce de sus manos en su hombría no bastaba para satisfacerse. Su otra mano la dirigió a su entrada, metió dos dedos y los movió circularmente. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir ese placer.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca estaba abierta y con un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios. Sus mejillas estaban en un tono carmín y sus piernas estaban levemente contraídas. Su mano derecha se movía rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo; y su mano izquierda de adelante hacia atrás, estaba metiendo y sacando sus dedos, tocando constantemente ese punto que lo volvía loco de placer, el cual era reflejado en su rostro.

Los suspiros que escapaban de su boca hacían eco en el baño, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no gemir más fuerte, pero ya le era casi imposible. Aumentó la velocidad en la que se tocaba, su cuerpo tenía múltiples espasmos, de momentos contenía la respiración al verse inundado en ese gran placer. Sus piernas se contrajeron, su espalda se arqueó, una imperceptible corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna vertebral, su esencia se liberó, y junto con ella un gemido ahogado se escapó de su boca.

Se quedó unos segundos estático, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Aquel líquido blancuzco que había liberado se había mezclado con el agua fría que caía sobre él y se perdió en la tubería. Se fue relajando un poco, necesitaba salir ya, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí en la ducha. Se puso de pie, enjuagó únicamente con agua su miembro y sus piernas para quitar todos los residuos de lo recién ocurrido y cerró la llave.

Respiró hondo y decidió vestirse para poder salir, debía ser firme, eso lo tenía en claro, tenía que aparentar que nada pasaba, pero con el hecho de que tenía que estar a solas con _el idiota de Kakarotto_ lo hacía sentir cierta impotencia, ya que… aún seguía con su “malestar”… y sabía que lo necesitaba para “remediarlo”…

Pero no, él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, no doblegaría su orgullo para recurrir a un simple guerrero de clase baja a que le ayudara en “eso”… a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos…

Debía ser fuerte…

***

—¿Vegeta, estás bien?—preguntó al verlo salir del baño. El príncipe estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño sumamente fruncido.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldito insecto—dijo despectivamente. Sí, eso sonaba como al Vegeta normal.

Pero en el fondo Goku sentía que algo estaba mal, bueno, no mal, sino que fuera de lugar. Sentía que el príncipe le ocultaba algo, pero por más que quería hacerle ver que estaría ahí para apoyarlo en lo que sea no conseguía que él confiara y le contara lo que ocurría.

Suspiró desganado y asintió débilmente, algo entristecido porque su _amigo_ no le quería decir nada. Caminó hacia el baño.

—Tomaré una ducha—dijo mientras caminaba. Antes de entrar, pudo escuchar un “ _no me interesa lo que hagas”_ por parte de él.

Ya adentro, siguió pensando en él. Realmente estaba preocupado, Vegeta parecía normal, pero una parte de su interior le decía que no era así. Suspiró una vez más, decepcionado de sí mismo por no lograr que el príncipe confiara en él.

En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, comenzó a tenerle un gran aprecio, uno muy distinto a una simple amistad. Por momentos pensaba que era como lo que su amigo, Krillin, le decía que sentía por Número 18. Pero hasta ahora no sabía qué era lo que sentía, estaba confundido, nunca había logrado comprender sus propios sentimientos y emociones.

Resignado, se dispuso a ducharse. Tenía una preocupación muy grande por Vegeta, pero sabía que ese orgulloso, altanero, terco y arrogante príncipe no le diría nada. Tendría que conformarse con convencerse de que _todo estaba bien_.

***

Agradecía que Kakarotto se haya ido, así no lo estaría molestando en esos momentos, tenía unos escasos minutos antes de que regresara.

Estaba en el suelo, en una posición fetal, apretaba con fuerza su abdomen bajo. Se había bajado levemente el pants junto con la ropa interior en la parte de atrás, mientras que tomaba bocanadas de aire.

Por su edad, y por el tiempo que llevaba sin ella, esto le era más doloroso. Su frente estaba perlada de gotas de sudor y su respiración era demasiado irregular.

***

Goku salió del baño, únicamente llevaba unos bóxer azules puestos. Pudo ver a Vegeta sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda. Pero lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

—Vegeta, tu cola…—murmuró asombrado al verla ahí, quieta.

Realmente no podía entender cómo le había vuelto a crecer, pero en el fondo una cierta sensación creció en su interior… También quería tener de vuelta su colita.

—Vegeta, ¿cómo hiciste para que te creciera de nuevo?—preguntó—. ¡Yo también quiero tener la mía!—dijo emocionado.

—Hmph, no puedo saltar de un edificio porque tú ya quieres ir a hacerlo también—dijo frustrado. El menor empezó a reír nerviosamente ante las palabras del más bajo. Tenía razón, si Vegeta hacía algo, él muchas de las veces quería ir y hacerlo también.

Vegeta seguía dándole la espalda al guerrero de clase baja, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su frente completamente sudada, su respiración era levemente entrecortada, y sus ojos casi cerrados. Ya no podía resistirse más, ¡al diablo con su orgullo! Necesitaba hacerlo de una buena maldita vez, no podía resistirse más.

—Vegeta, te iba a preguntar… ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Sigues mal? Porque si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes decírmelo…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su “maldita lástima”, como solía llamarle el príncipe a cada ocasión en que ese pelinegro le ofrecía su ayuda sincera. Eso lo hizo dudar de nuevo acerca de sus planes.

—¿Eh?—murmuró. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, empezó a olfatear su ambiente, luego sonrió—. Huele muy dulce—dijo disfrutando de ese aroma tan exquisito que percibía.

El príncipe se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego sonrió de medio lado. Pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen bajo lo hizo soltar un quejido.

—Vegeta, ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupado.

Ya no podía resistirse, era demasiado. ¡Al diablo todo! Necesitaba liberarse de una buena vez. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el menor con una expresión levemente torcida, en su rostro había emociones y gestos que Goku no pudo descifrar. El príncipe movía su cola de un lado a otro mientras avanzaba.

—Ese olor… proviene de ti, Vegeta—murmuró, dejando de prestar atención a la mirada levemente asesina que le dirigía el de cabellera en forma de flama y centrándose en el exquisito aroma de su compañero de peleas. Era demasiado dulce, embriagador, despertaba en él un millar de sensaciones que antes no había sentido.

Vegeta seguía avanzando. Se detuvo frente a él, se arrodilló y le bajó la ropa interior un poco, dejando a la vista su miembro.

—Vegeta, ¿qué haces?—dijo nervioso al sentir lo que hizo.

—Cierra la maldita boca, insecto—le dijo con voz grave.

Metió la masculinidad de su compañero de pelea en su boca, logrando sacarle un gemido ahogado. La sacó, y dirigió su lengua a toda la extensión del falo, deslizándola suavemente mientras sentía cómo ese miembro se endurecía ante ese tacto. Acariciaba con sus manos sus testículos mientras el roce de su lengua seguía en la parte superior.

El menor dejaba salir suspiros al sentir todo ese placer. ¡Quién diría que ese príncipe hacía eso tan bien! Pero en el fondo sentía que no debía estar haciendo eso.

—Ve… Vegeta… de… tente…—decía interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con suspiros, tomando bocanadas de ese aire que se había combinado con la nueva esencia del pelinegro mayor y que poco a poco lo estaban cegando.

Pero el príncipe seguía en lo suyo. Al sentir que estaba completamente erecto, retiró su lengua y su mano, y empezó a masturbarlo rítmicamente. Movía su mano con tal fluidez que volvía loco a Goku. Con su pulgar acariciaba el glande con un movimiento circular, sin dejar el vaivén de su mano.

Se detuvo sólo para quitarle el bóxer, una vez que se deshizo de esa estorbosa prenda, tomó las caderas de ese guerrero de clase baja y engulló su pene sin pudor alguno, causando que el más alto gimiera sonoramente. Empezó a simular estocadas, movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás para meterlo y sacarlo, que rozara con el interior de su cavidad bucal, para que se llenara de fluidos que más tarde serían necesarios.

De momentos se detenía únicamente para succionar la punta, pero después se volvía a mover rápidamente, saboreándolo y disfrutando de ese líquido pre seminal que empezaba a brotar de él. Aumentó la velocidad de su vaivén, y empezó a masturbar la base. El cuerpo del menor empezaba a contraerse, sentía los múltiples espasmos que el más alto empezaba a tener, así que se movió más rápido.

—Geta… me voy… a…—sus jadeos en busca de aire eran demasiados, que no podía hablar correctamente. No lo pudo resistir más, arqueó su espalda a la vez que toda su esencia se liberaba en la boca del mayor. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, empezó a respirar hondamente para regular su respiración.

Vegeta había recibido todo ese líquido en su boca, ¿quién diría que era demasiado dulce? Separó sus labios de ese miembro, no había bebido nada de esa esencia, por lo que su hombría estaba completamente llena de fluidos tanto propios como de él. Sonrió al ver la imagen del menor, quien estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojitos cerrados. Empezó a desvestirse, quitándose ese pants azul junto con su ropa interior, y esa playera sin mangas de color negro. Tomó de la cadera al menor, y sin consideración alguna, lo arrojó contra el suelo.

Y antes de que se pudiera quejar del dolor, se había acercado y lo había besado fogosamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua para saborear cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, moviéndola bruscamente a un ritmo que el menor no podía seguir. La saliva empezó a escurrir por su barbilla, deslizándose por su cuello y llegando lentamente a su pecho.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. El de cabellera alborotada estaba demasiado confundido por las acciones del mayor, pero no podía evitar negársele a ese punto, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, todo ese placer jamás sentido…

El príncipe se acomodó cuidadosamente sobre el menor. Tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo, sintiendo cómo volvía a ponerse rígido en sus manos. Una vez estuvo completamente erecto, lo acomodó en su entrada. Vegeta empezó a descender lentamente, sintiendo cómo se adentraba más en su interior, los fluidos que había dejado le facilitaban el acceso. Se sentó completamente sobre él, de un solo movimiento, causando que ambos soltaran un gemido.

—Veg… eta…—dijo entre suspiros.

El de cabellera en forma de flama no se esperó más, no podía aguardar un instante más, era demasiado el placer que estaba sintiendo, y su excitación era mayor todavía. Empezó a subir y a bajar sus caderas, auto penetrándose, sintiendo cómo ese miembro se adentraba cada vez más en su interior, sus movimientos eran constantes, pero cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, a tal punto de que esos pequeños sube-baja se habían convertido en una cabalgata en busca de más placer.

El príncipe era el único que se movía, pero el menor Son cada vez estaba más cegado, por lo que movió sus caderas, adentrándose en el mayor. En un momento ambos coincidieron en sus movimientos, Goku había tocado ese punto que volvía loco a Vegeta, él había gemido sonoramente al sentir ese roce en ese lugar tan profundo. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, provocando que ese dulce aroma invadiera todavía más las fosas nasales del menor, se inclinó hacia adelante, sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y dificultosos por la posición, pero seguía haciéndolo. Se acercó a su oído, y empezó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sólo déjate llevar, Kakarotto—susurró con esa voz grave y ronca.

Eso fue suficiente para Goku, ya no podía soportar más. Ese dulce aroma, más las caricias, más la voz de Vegeta… habían despertado algo en su interior…

De un rápido movimiento colocó a Vegeta debajo de sí, se posicionó arriba de él, levantó sus caderas y empezó a penetrarlo fuertemente, se adentraba con velocidad, rozando su interior y sintiendo ese calor y esa estrechez que le encantaba. El príncipe gemía sonoramente, en ese saiyajin criado en la Tierra se habían despertado sus instintos sexuales, estaba completamente cegado… ahora Kakarotto lo ayudaría a bajar su calentura…

Goku se movía rítmicamente, entraba y salía con gran velocidad, su vaivén era constante, tocaba el punto G de Vegeta con fuerza, le causaba a ese príncipe el placer que deseaba. Y él también se sentía bien, pero a la vez necesitaba un poco más. Empezó a aumentar su ki, su cabellera azabache se tornó dorada, y su musculatura había aumentado, se había transformado en el súper saiyajin 2.

—¡¡¡AHH!!!—gimió el pelinegro al sentir como ese miembro aumentaba de tamaño dentro de sí. Para soportarlo más también se transformó.

Ahora sí, el de clase baja estaba cerca del clímax, sus caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás con más fuerza para adentrarse más en él. Su espalda se arqueó y liberó su semilla en el interior de su príncipe, gimió roncamente al sentirse liberado. El mayor también se corrió, él en sus últimas estocadas había tocado ese punto que lo enloquecía, que no pudo resistirse. El menor salió de su interior y se sentó en el suelo, ambos conservaban sus cabelleras rubias. Vegeta se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hacia la pared la golpeó con su puño, y tal como lo pensaba ese extraño brillo verde había aparecido, al parecer era una especie de campo de fuerza que protegía para que no las destruyeran y escaparan. Sonrió maliciosamente. Volteó y vio al _imbécil de Kakarotto_ sentado en el suelo mientras veía hacia el techo.

Sentía todavía muchas ganas, su cuerpo prácticamente le pedía a gritos que tuviera otra ronda. Su temperatura seguía muy elevada, realmente tenía una gran calentura.

Goku estaba viendo hacia arriba, pero una sonrisilla lujuriosa escapó de sus labios. Volteó a ver al príncipe, quien estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó fogosamente, sus lenguas luchaban mientras él empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo del más bajito. De un movimiento le dio la vuelta, y lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared, a lo que el príncipe gimió.

El de clase baja sujetó su cola y la empezó a acariciar, deslizaba su mano a lo largo de toda la extensión de ésta. Vegeta empezó a gruñir con los ojos cerrados, los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta eran como un ronroneo muy grave. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus manos estaban posadas sobre el muro, su pecho chocaba contra la pared.

El menor empezó a acariciar su torso con su cola, ese pelaje era sumamente suave. Sonrió al ver que el príncipe estaba a punto de caer de rodillas ante ese placer. Lo tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y se adentró en su interior de una sola estocada.

—Kakarotto, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?—dijo entre jadeos. Tenía sus manos posadas en la pared como soporte, su espalda estaba en diagonal, sus caderas levantadas. Sentía los movimientos de su ex rival, y él se movía al compás suyo. Pero por el momento sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más que sólo eso—. Kakarotto, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?—repitió.

Esas provocaciones fueron suficientes para Goku, quien, cegado por el placer, ahora sólo se dedicaría a complacer a Vegeta.

—Lo que tú ordenes, mi príncipe—le dijo seductoramente en el oído, para después morder con fuerza su hombro, causándole un pequeño sangrado. Lamió esa sangre y succionó un poco, saboreando hasta la última gota.

Empezó a aumentar su energía, sin dejar de moverse. Todo el cabello de su cuerpo se dirigió a su cabeza, aumentando el largo de su cabellera rubia. Su mirada ahora se veía muy distinta, por no decir intimidante.

—Kakarotto…—gimió Vegeta—. Maldito… ¿acaso no puedes más?—soltó entrecortado.

El Son sonrió. Siguió aumentando su ki.

Ahora era su cabello de un color rojo-rosa, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabellera. Su cuerpo había adquirido un tono bronceado, y su musculatura había disminuido levemente. El príncipe sonrió al sentir la fuerza con la que se movía ese guerrero de clase baja. Se transformó en el Súper Saiyajin Blue.

Sus movimientos eran fuertes, provocaba que el mayor chocara con fuerza en la pared, pero el placer que ambos sentían era mayor, por lo que no les importaba nada más, estaban completamente concentrados en el acto que estaban consumando en esos momentos. Goku se detuvo, sacó casi por completo su miembro del interior del de cabellera azulada, y aumentó su ki.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un color azul, y su cabellera a los pocos segundos se tornó de ese color. El choque de la energía de ambos provocaba un pequeño temblor, pero ese campo de energía verde ayudaba a que no cayeran escombros sobre ellos. Todo estaba intacto.

Estaban convertidos ambos en el Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin… Eran dos dioses que hacían que sus energías se chocaran… Eran dos dioses que se estaban consumando en un acto de completo placer… Dos dioses que se guiaban en sus instintos y ahora estaban sus cuerpos unidos…

Lo tomó de la cadera, y se adentró fuertemente, tocando ese lugar más íntimo. El príncipe gimió a los cuatro vientos al sentirlo. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que ese insecto hiciera todo el trabajo.

Goku embestía a Vegeta, movía sus caderas con gran frenesí, esas paredes internas aprisionaban su miembro de una manera deliciosa, y esa fricción que se producía al entrar y salir lo hacían sentirse ahogado en un mar de placer.

El príncipe empezó a mover su cola, la cual comenzó a rozar en el pecho del guerrero de clase baja. Ésta se enredó en el brazo del menor.

Ambos estaban próximos al final, sus cuerpos se desbordaban en esa ola de placer. Vegeta sentía temblar sus piernas, tenía múltiples espasmos que le impedían mantenerse en pie. Cayó de rodillas, pero el menor seguía adentro de él. Se arrodilló junto con él y siguió moviéndose, entraba y salía con gran rapidez, mientras el mayor gemía más fuerte.

El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba. Su cuerpo sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza que se intensificó en su columna vertebral, arqueó su espalda, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que de su garganta salía un profundo y sonoro gemido al sentir cómo su propia esencia se esparcía y manchaba la pared y el suelo.

Goku levantó las caderas del mayor y siguió embistiéndolo. Cuando el príncipe se corrió, sus paredes internas se contrajeron, apretando su hombría exquisitamente, sólo bastaron unos últimos movimientos para que terminara en el interior del mayor. Siguió moviendo su cadera, pero lentamente, disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta que se detuvo.

Salió de su interior, y pudo observar cómo salía aquel líquido blancuzco de su entrada. Volteó a ver el rostro del mayor, el cual lucía agotado. Vegeta perdió su transformación, su cabellera ahora era de color azabache. Goku hizo lo mismo, dejó que su cabello se tornara negro de nuevo. Reguló su respiración mientras observaba su alrededor, seguía en excelentes condiciones a pesar de los temblores que ocasionaron. Volvió a ver al príncipe, quien en esos segundos se había quedado dormido.

***

Vegeta despertó lentamente, sentía el cuerpo levemente adolorido, como esas veces en las que hacía un arduo entrenamiento en el estado SSJDSSJ. Recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de que se quedara dormido, y gruñó por lo bajo.

Fue ahí donde se percató de que estaba sobre una cama, aún desnudo, con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Se incorporó, y después sintió una cálida voz y alegre que le hablaba.

—Buenos días, Vegeta—saludó con una sonrisa.

El príncipe lo observó unos segundos, realmente lucía como siempre, no como el día anterior en el cual parecía un animal excitado que no podía reprimir su impulso sexual que parecía inagotable. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Luego de que te quedaras dormido, te traje a la cama para que descansaras—le dijo. Se acomodó de lado, flexionando su brazo y usando su mano a modo de soporte. Observó todas sus facciones faciales, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese sonrojo tenue que había en sus mejillas; sonrió al verlo—. Vegeta, ¿esta era la razón por la cual te sentías mal últimamente?

—Así es…—dijo con pesadez.

—Bueno, supongo que si te vuelves a sentir mal no deberías entrenar, te sofocas rápidamente y…

—¿Qué es lo que insinúas, maldito insecto?—le dijo molesto mientras se incorporaba—. ¿Acaso estás subestimando mis capacidades?

—Para nada, Vegeta—dijo nervioso mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro frente a sí.

—Hmph—se volvió a dejar caer sobre el colchón.

—Etto… ¿Y cuánto tiempo te durará este malestar, Vegeta?—preguntó algo temeroso de que se volviera a molestar.

—No es malestar—dijo desganado—. Es… calentura…—dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

—¿Fiebre?

—No, idiota… Calentura, celo, estro, deseo carnal, sexualmente activo… ¿Ya entendiste, imbécil?—preguntó irritado.

—Pues… no mucho… Pero sí algo… Pero, ¿por qué tienes tu cola?—preguntó aprovechando que estaba algo tranquilo.

—Por lo mismo… Al estarme conteniendo, mi cuerpo buscó la manera de atraer una pareja… y eso es más fácil con cola…

—Ah… Es por eso el aroma…—dedujo.

—Sí…—dijo con pesadez.

—¿Y por qué ni Wiss ni Bills notaron lo que te pasaba, Vegeta?

—El aroma sólo aparece cuando uno tiene cola, además de que sólo funciona en saiyajin…

—Me refiero a que te agitabas tanto en los entrenamientos…

—Supongo que lo notaron, pero probablemente lo dejaron pasar como un simple agoto de energía o sofocación—le explicó.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás así?

—Sólo unos días… El hecho de que haya mantenido una vida sexual activa mis primeros años con Bulma hicieron que no padeciera esto, estaba satisfecho. Pero cuando pasaron los años, eso disminuyó hasta volverse nulo. Si siguen las cosas así, de nuevo me sentiré de este modo…—murmuró. El saiyajin criado en la Tierra analizó esas palabras.

—¿Y por qué a mí no me sucede? Porque con Milk hace mucho hice algo parecido a lo que hicimos tú y yo ayer… pero, siéndote sincero… fueron años desde eso…—dijo inocentemente.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras un bebé, ¿no es así? Eso pudo influir en eso… La sangre saiyajin hace que el impulso sexual sea mayor, por lo cual nosotros tenemos sexo seguido… pero el área de tu cerebro que se encargaba de eso debió afectarse junto con la ira y la maldad… Pero esto no quita que no respondas ante los estímulos, es obvio que sientas más atracción a alguien de tu misma raza…

—Creo que ya voy entendiendo…—murmuró. Sonrió al ver el estado de paz en el que estaba el príncipe, su ceño no estaba tan fruncido como siempre, se veía relajado—. Vegeta, te quiero—le dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Pero el príncipe no dijo nada, solamente movió su cola hacia el menor y la enredó en su pierna, por lo que el de cabellera alborotada sonrió y se acercó a él, lo abrazó.

—Vegeta, te quiero—le dijo.

—Aléjate, maldito infeliz—dijo quejándose. Se incorporó y se paró de la cama—. Iré a ducharme—dijo y se fue.

***

Ambos saiyajin estaban en la cocina de ese gran lugar. Al parecer Wiss, al cumplirse el día, dejó que las puertas se abrieran. Pero, aunque los buscaron por todo el lugar, ni él ni Bills estaban. Sin tomarle importancia, ambos, ya aseados, se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo.

Vegeta estaba comiendo, pero le daba la espalda al menor quien estaba en la mesa, él se apoyaba sobre una barra para no tener que verlo.

—Kakarotto, no debes decirle a nadie lo ocurrido—pidió… o más bien, ordenó.

—Está bien, Vegeta. Lo que tú digas—respondió con una sonrisa.

El príncipe gruñó un poco. Dudaba en la palabra de ese guerrero de clase baja, pero tendría que conformarse a creer en esas palabras. Sintió de nuevo una pequeña incomodidad, sentía cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando nuevamente pero de una manera lenta.

—Goku, Vegeta, ¿ya se llevan bien?—preguntó una voz que inundó la cocina, era el peliblanco.

—Pues… creo que Vegeta aún me odia, pero anoche él y yo…

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO INSECTO!—lo interrumpió al ver que estaba a punto de confesar su cometido—. ¡SI DICES UNA PALABRA MÁS TE HARÉ CENIZAS! ¿¡ME OÍSTE, SABANDIJA!?—gritó sumamente molesto.

El menor rio muy nervioso ante las amenazas del pelinegro mayor.

—Veo que siguen llevándose mal…—dijo y después soltó una risilla—. El señor Bills y yo acompañaremos a Bulma a un evento gastronómico que durará una semana… Supongo que ese es tiempo necesario para que tú, Vegeta, decidas llevarte mejor con él; y para que ambos trabajen juntos—dicho esto, los dos aparecieron en su habitación—. ¡Nos vemos en una semana!

El príncipe iba a reclamar algo, pero era tarde. Wiss había cortado toda comunicación con ellos.

—Perdón, Vegeta—dijo riéndose con una mano detrás de su nuca. Después de todo, la culpa fue suya. Le había dicho que guardaría el secreto y diez segundos después estuvo a punto de revelarlo.

El más bajito le daba la espalda, empezó a gruñir por lo bajo. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer de su frente, y su cola se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro.

—¿Mh? De nuevo ese dulce olor—murmuró Goku aspirando esa fragancia tan embriagadora. Abrió los ojos y pudo observar al príncipe acercándose a él peligrosamente—. Ve-vegeta… ¿qué haces?—dijo nervioso al sentirlo cada vez más cerca.

—Sé lo que podremos hacer esta semana—dijo en voz grave y ronca, una que poco a poco comenzaba a hipnotizar a Goku.

—Vegeta… ¿qué intentas hacer?,—el mayor lo tiró con brusquedad al suelo, provocando que cayera sentado. El príncipe se sentó sobre sus piernas y le mordió el hombro, succionando su blanca y suave piel.

Goku empezó a soltar leves suspiros ante el contacto que el de cabellera en forma de flama le brindaba. Sus pulmones se llenaron de nuevo con esa esencia que lo volvía loco, estaba a punto de perder la cordura de nuevo y dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue lo que lo hizo perder todo el control sobre su cuerpo.

Vegeta se acercó a su oído, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, para después susurrarle seductoramente con esa voz tan grave y varonil que tiene:

—Sólo déjate llevar, Kakarotto…

**_FIN._ **


End file.
